


Oops!

by DontBeAnAsshole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Choking, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAnAsshole/pseuds/DontBeAnAsshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a thought, and this is what came of that thought.<br/>Sam likes how happy Jared is, and also he likes it a bit rough in bed. With someone his own size.... and same everything else. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Dean’s giving Sam shit again. What does it matter who he sleeps with? Jared is a great guy. More than great. The best. The best he’d ever been with. Sam swears the sun shines out of the guy’s ass. He needs some of that in his life. There’s only so much of Dean’s shit-storm he could handle. This fucked up life the Winchester boys live is not one concurrent with constant happiness. Jared Padalecki, on the other hand, is not phased by anything. That’s what Sam likes about the guy. That and his towering, beautiful frame and… uhm…. Well he knows what 8-inches really means. And he means it when he says it. So how does Sam find himself between Jared and the bed almost every night? Simple. Chemistry.

Sam feels pressure on his chest. His eyes pop open, “What’re you-“ Jared’s elbow was beside Sam’s ear, his forearm flexed across his neck. Through the pressure on his neck, Sam could feel his own heart beat. He was sure Jared could too, and yep. He was right. It looked like that hit the spot for them both. Jared began to breathe in a quick sip and hiss pattern. Sam tried to steady his, but his air supply was being depleted quickly. No problem for Jared. The man was a machine. Never got tired.  
Jared was already hard, working himself as he licks his index finger. Then, as that finger slides gently into Sam’s hole, Sam’s mouth closes around his bottom lip. He finally lets go when he tastes blood. And that is not until Jared has a third and the tip of a fourth finger in him. By that time Sam’s dick has grown to twice it’s asleep size. “No. Don’t touch it.” Jared commands as Sam is reaching to stroke himself. He stops. “Put your hands in my hair and keep them there. Pull as hard as you want.” Sam could go for this.

By the time Jared was all the way inside, Sam’s cock is throbbing, longing for friction as the man on top of him groaned in blissful pleasure. When he found the back of that sensitive cavity, Sam’s mouth fell open with a smack and a faint moan drifted out, almost as if it was confused. Sam certainly wasn’t confused. He scrapes the sides of Jared’s neck as he tugs hard at the long locks of hair on the man above him. He was about to come. But it’s the man on top that finishes first. Jared hisses, shuddering as his come filled Sam’s hole. The noise that comes with the release is animalistic, but not in the least scary. It was beautiful. The come dribbles out the rim and Jared admired the look of his softening dick as it pulled out.  
Sam gasps and coughs like a smoker when he was released from under Jared’s forearm. He scoots up onto his elbows, his erection bobbing with anticipation. Jared face was like a child’s on Christmas morning as he stares down between their legs at the two shafts bobbing together. Sam’s whimpers were what finally tore Jared away from the beautiful sight.

Sam reaches for and guided Jared’s hand to grasp both members. The sounds Sam hear escape from his throat turn him on almost as much as Jared’s skilled hands working their erections up and down together. “Fuck, that’s good.” Holy shit. This guy could work a dick. “Holy shi- ahhhh. Ah.” Sam lets out a raspy sigh as he comes, ending with a cough. He leaves a trail of come, white against his flushed belly. As Jared bends down to lick it up, Sam clears his throat and looks up at Jared. “You don’t have to do that, you know. I’ll grab a towel.”

Jared grins. “I want to taste you, Sammy.” He murmurs as he licks the come off his fingers. Sam flinches a bit at the use of Dean’s pet name for him. He sighs.   
“Hey can we lay down for a bit?” Sam asks. “You interrupted my few hours of shut-eye. Rude.” The smile on Jared’s face warms Sam’s heart almost as much as his brother’s does. He shoots a grin back at Jared, and they curl up next to each other. By the time they’re drifting off, it’s almost time to brew some black coffee and watch the birds drowning in the darkness of the dawn. A new day. Sam felt he could handle it. As long as he had Jared by his side.


End file.
